Pieces of Family
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: COMPLETE! Bilbo is ready to sleep until spring arrives at Erebor. Movieverse, AU. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on AO3.

* * *

Pieces of Family

_It is time._

The thought had brushed Bilbo Baggins's mind earlier as he'd taken his daily walk of fresh air and sunshine in the shadow of the mountain; the chilly wind had turned the tips of his ears blue and made him draw his fur cloak more tightly around his body. He'd grumbled half-heatedly about _not_ being a teddy bear, thank you very much, when he'd been tucked into a solid warm side, kept in place for the remainder of the walk by a strong arm. Yet in the end the hobbit could not complain as it provided him the opportunity to pinch three of the dwarf's knuckledusters. (Bilbo would be hard pressed to explain exactly how and why Dwalin ended up always accompanying him on his afternoon walks.)

And now the thought returned to the small creature as he sat back and peered critically at the nest he'd made under the bed of an unused chamber. Since this was the first time he had to start from scratch instead of simply burrowing in his comfortable, familiar bed in Bag End, Bilbo was pleased with how his work turned out.

The pillows were his own, as well as the bathrobe. The two blankets Bilbo had sneaked from Oin's and Nori's rooms. Surrounding the bedding, like an odd sort of nest, was Ori's slingshot, several of Dori's knitted hats, Bombur's frying pan, Bifur's tunic, Balin's spectacles, Gloin's cloak, Bofur's gloves, Thorin's pipe, Kili's sketches of Bilbo and the company, some of Fili's socks, and of course Dwalin's knuckledusters. .

Yawning widely and rubbing his eyes, the Halfling carefully crawled under the bed and into his den. Sighing deeply, he smiled softly as he got settled in. Aye, he was comfortable and cozy enough. But it was the sights and smells of the assorted items around him that filled him with warmth and contentment. He did not feel so lonely with the reminders of his new home and family. They would keep him company during his long sleep until he returned to the dwarves.

"Until spring," Bilbo murmured before sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Continued due to requests and my unpredictable muse. Enjoy!

* * *

When Gandalf persuaded himself he could manage a quick detour to Erebor and drop in on his batch of stubborn dwarves and favorite hobbit-burglar, he had not anticipated finding the whole kingdom in an uproar. Countless dwarves rushed about and shouted loudly (not sparing the usual suspicious look for the wizard as he was escorted to the empty throne room) while the entire mountain trembled violently (in tune with her king's towering displeasure). Had the treasury been robbed?

Two parts flabbergasted and one part concerned, Gandalf was caught off guard by the appearance of Thorin and his company. The dwarven king's face was a dark thundercloud, while Nori was white like a sheet, and color rose in Balin's cheeks. Ori's sobs were heart wrenching. Kili and Fili looked as though their puppy had died. Bifur bellowed loudly, Oin murmured under his breath, and Bombur stood in distressed silence. Dori and Bofur gave the impression of frantic mother hens, unable to account for a missing chick. And Dwalin seemed ready to cut off some heads.

"Good afternoon!" Gandalf murmured, eyes noting everything. "I wondered how fared you all and Bilbo—" he broke off at Ori's pitiful wail and Thorin's thundering voice.

"You have not seen him?!" the king demanded hotly.

"No, naturally! It is winter. Why—"

"We can't find him!" Bofur interrupted this time.

"No one has seen him for three days," Balin put in.

"Bilbo's gone!" Gloin exclaimed. "Just like our things!" He glared at Nori.

"Don't look at me! My blanket's missing, too!"

"Missing?" the wizard inquired with interest.

"Oh, aye! All of us have had items disappear, even uncle!" Kili said.

"Which does not matter compared to the lost hobbit!" Dwalin growled.

"Ah!" Gandalf nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "That is to be expected…no, I am not at all surprised."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "_Gandalf_…" A light rumble ran through the mountain.

"Peace! It seems our burglar has failed to mention that hobbits hibernate during the winter. It is common for the creatures to keep in their burrows things that belong to friends and family."

The wizard tapped his staff lightly against the floor, his eyes twinkling as he noted the dwarves' riveted expressions.

"This very moment, somewhere in Erebor, Bilbo is in his snug burrow fast asleep, surrounded by possessions which remind him of those dear to him. So do not worry, there is no need for the frantic searching. Come spring, he shall return, and will undoubtedly be sorry for causing such distress!"

Chuckling, he started towards the great doors. "But I must be going. Just intended to drop in for a short spell – wizardry business, you know. Very pleased all is going well. Please give my regards to Princess Dis, Thorin. I shall inform the others that the hobbit has been accounted for and the search can be called off, yes? Until our next meeting!" Gandalf waved his hand cheerfully before the doors opened and shut after him.

Dazed silence hung in the air. Recovering first, Thorin frowned and stuck his hand out in front of him. A second later the others moved, stacking their hands on top of his. They glanced around at one another.

"For Bilbo!" the dwarves cried before leaving the throne room and scattering in thirteen directions.

It was all well and good for the wizard to reassure them Bilbo was contentedly sleeping away as was his custom, but they would not be satisfied until they found him and saw with their own eyes that their hobbit was safe and hale, thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Adorable hobbits are irresistible.

* * *

It was Bombur in the end who found Bilbo's hiding spot to his complete surprise, and the amusement of some and the chagrin of others.

If behind Thorin's back Nori grudgingly paid up, Ori wrung his hands, and Dwalin and Bofur directed glares at Bombur's back, that was neither here nor there; and in all likelihood the dwarven king would have been totally oblivious to it all had it occurred right in front of his nose.

Taking a deep fortifying breath, he willed himself to be calm as he followed quickly at the fat cook's heels. "Tell me once more why you simply left the burglar in his…burrow instead of bringing him back to us? Not even bothering to wake him?" he demanded.

Bombur gulped as the stone under him trembled for a moment, and cast a nervous glance over his shoulder to Thorin and the rest of the company. "Because I-I-I. I mean, he is so…," his hands moved in a series of gestures none knew how to interpret. "I couldn't do it," he finished softly, helplessly.

Thorin huffed. Well, once he saw the hobbit, he would have no trouble with shaking and hugging him until he died. Then he would request Gandalf to come back to revive Bilbo, and he'd then kill him all over again; for scaring all of them to death, without leaving word or telling them or anything!

He was still mumbling under his breath about the confoundedness of hobbits when the group reached their destination and the red-haired dwarf opened a door and motioned for the others to enter. Marching inside, his hands twitched in anticipation before the king halted abruptly, causing his companions to bump into him and grumble. Then there were a couple of gasps and someone (Thorin suspected it was Kili) cooed before silence fell. The dwarves stared.

Bombur had moved the bed, revealing Bilbo and most of his next. Wrapped in Nori's and Oin's blankets, the Halfling appeared snug as a bug, his face peaceful in sleep, snoring lightly, with not a care in the world. He looked so innocent, little, _adorable_.

Quietly the dwarves knelt around him, one by one brushing his curls or shoulder, taking in the items around him. Oin positively melted. Bifur silently cried when he saw his tunic being hugged like a teddy bear by the hobbit. Dori nodded in approval at his knitted hats. Dwalin didn't consider taking back his beloved knuckledusters. Bofur feared he would burst at the discovery of Bilbo wearing his gloves. Ori gushed in low tones over the hobbit stealing his slingshot. Kili and Fili kept murmuring about cute hobbits. Gloin sighed, recalling when Gimli had been a wee little thing. All the dwarves got chocked up. The hobbit really did care that deeply for them!

Well. Thorin lightly cleared his throat, brushed the back of his hand over his eyes. Now he thought he understood what Bombur had meant earlier. Bilbo was so…

"We should keep watch on him," he degreed.

It was a long and heated (and quiet, so as not to disturb the smaller creature) discussion as all the dwarves were insistent he get first watch. In the end, Thorin honestly had no clue how, Balin got it. He settled himself near the slumbering creature, vastly content, and offered reassuring smiles to the pouting princes and cheerful waves to the glaring Dwalin and Bofur.

The offer for Bilbo to stay in Erebor had been until spring, Thorin recalled as he and others left reluctantly. Well, that now was out the window. After what he just saw, and his companions' reactions, no way were they going to now let _their Bilbo_ leave the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: A long anticipated reunion.

* * *

Often when Bilbo woke up from hibernation, groggy and momentarily befuddled, he would wish for the ability to remain buried amongst his blankets and to go back to sleep. The coldness, stillness, and quietness of his hobbit hole were almost oppressive. The sense of being completely alone caused a lump to form in Bilbo's throat; and while getting out of bed he'd try to swallow it back (and push away feelings of sadness and longing).

But this time something was different as the hobbit slowly grew conscious. First there was the warmth filling the room. Then were the smells – many, hard to identify, yet familiar and comforting. Finally, and most startling, was the sound of someone humming nearby.

Frowning in confusion, Bilbo's eyes blinked open sleepily. He squinted against the bright firelight. _Where am I? _the hobbit wondered, and struggled to sit up. He heard the humming break off, and then found a dwarf looming over him. Stunned, they stared at each other.

"Bifur!" Bilbo exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. Now he remembered…

The toymaker remained frozen for an instant; quickly he pulled the hobbit into a tight hug, shouting excitedly. Laughing, Bilbo attempted to return the embrace. While not understanding what the dwarf said, he heard the happiness in his tone. His smile widened when Bifur carefully knocked their heads together repeatedly.

"It is good to see you, Bifur. I missed you," he said.

The dwarf's eyes widened. The next thing Bilbo knew he was held like a baby in his friend's arms – blankets, tunic, and all – and was being carried out of the room.

"B-Bifur! I can walk!" the hobbit spluttered, feeling very much like a child. "Put me down!"

He wasn't sure if Bifur even heard him. The toymaker was yelling at the top of his voice as he raced through the tunnels. Bilbo grew so distracted with attempting to be set down that he barely registered the huge doors he and Bifur burst through before suddenly discovering them surrounded by a company of loud, surprised dwarves.

"Bilbo!"

"Burglar! You're awake!"

"Our Bilbo!"

"You are back!"

"We've missed you, Master Boggins!"

"Don't scare us like that ever again, Halfling!"

The hobbit couldn't stop grinning and blushing. Though he was passed around the group (bundled up still in his friends' blankets and tunic) he couldn't be cross about it. Instead, blinking back tears and his heart swelling, Bilbo basked in the welcoming words, embraces, pats on the head, and smiles. It felt like coming home. He was still smiling later when, presently snuggled against Kili's chest, Thorin leveled a stern look at him.

"You will be remaining here with us, Master Baggins. We're not letting you out of our sight again."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: And they all lived happily ever after until the end of their days.

* * *

Thus Bilbo Baggins came to call Erebor home and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield family, to his utter delight (despite there being disagreement concerning whether he had been ordered or requested to stay).

And the dwarves kept their other promise, too. The Halfling was never alone anywhere he went day or night, and it became common for him to usually be accompanied by three or four overprotective dwarves. From Kili and Fili always being enthusiastic; Ori full of curiosity; Bofur cheerful; Dori and Oin coddling; Bifur practically joined to him at the hip; to Dwalin who was a giant silent shadow. Bilbo found their antics to be both amusing and endearing.

After four months the hobbit felt a lot like a mother duck with her flock of wayward ducklings. Once he suggested such measures were no longer necessary– he wasn't going anywhere. He did not press the issue after witnessing the dwarves' reactions (which included Thorin's stony silence, Bombur's large puppy eyes, and Gloin's freak-out). Bilbo kept his thoughts to himself, occasionally mumbling about ducklings, teddy bears, and being middle-aged.

The beginning of October discovered Master Bilbo Baggins of Erebor going about as he pleased without being followed by a bunch of dwarves. Finally, they had gotten over their fears about him disappearing on them again. (Never mind he had apologized profusely, and had repeatedly promised he would let them know when he started preparing his burrow for winter.) Everything was all well and good now with the hobbit.

Well, almost everything.

Bilbo sighed deeply as he was squeezed against a solid, warm side, and narrowed his gaze when his companion gave him an almost playful smile. _Really, he need not look so smug!_ the smaller creature thought. He willed himself to be calm and patient.

"You do not have to keep accompanying me you know, truly," he said slowly. "Nori stopped shadowing me two weeks ago, the others before that."

"Aye, I am aware, burglar," Dwalin said with a deep chuckle. "But I've been doing this long before the others all become clingy and fretful after your sleep."

Bilbo blinked, realizing the dwarf was correct: he had come with the hobbit ever since Bilbo got into the habit of enjoying an afternoon walk. "Why…?" he said curiously.

A rare flush rose in Dwalin's cheeks. "Because you were adopted into the In family before the quest was halfway over." His shoulders shook with laughter as Bilbo spluttered. "While it took the others a while to get sorted, you have been considered family by me and Balin for a long time, Bilbo. My brother has oft accused me of not being good at sharing. And he is right, especially when it concerns little hobbits. I view your afternoon walks as _our_ time."

"_Oh!_" the other creature breathed, stunned, blushing hotly, and ducking his head. He had not known or suspected anything of the sort.

It was as the strong arm around him loosened, started to pull away, that Bilbo realized he had been silent too long. "Actually, I believe I would enjoy that very much," he said, words tumbling over each other.

He did not receive an answer. Though the way Dwalin's large arm settled back around him, capturing him a tight hug was answer enough. Bilbo buried his face in the dwarf's chest, smiling joyfully.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your support during the course of this story - from reading to commenting. It has been a pleasure sharing this with you all!


End file.
